The principle governing the operation of most current magnetic read heads is the change of resistivity of certain materials in the presence of a magnetic field (magneto-resistance or MR). Magneto-resistance can be significantly increased by means of a structure known as a spin valve or SV. The resulting increase (known as Giant Magneto-Resistance or GMR) derives from the fact that electrons in a magnetized solid are subject to significantly less scattering by the lattice when their own magnetization vectors (due to spin) are parallel (as opposed to anti-parallel) to the direction of magnetization of their environment.
The key elements of a spin valve are a low coercivity (free) ferromagnetic layer, a non-magnetic spacer layer, and a high coercivity ferromagnetic layer. The latter is usually formed out of a soft ferromagnetic layer that is pinned magnetically by a nearby layer of antiferromagnetic (AFM) material. This pinning effect can be attenuated, where necessary, by the insertion of an exchange dilution layer between the two. Alternatively, a synthetic antiferromagnet (formed by sandwiching an antiferromagnetic coupling layer between two antiparallel ferromagnetic layers) may be used to replace the ferromagnetic pinned layer.
When the free layer is exposed to an external magnetic field, the direction of its magnetization is free to rotate according to the direction of the external field. After the external field is removed, the magnetization of the free layer will stay at a direction, dictated by the minimum energy state, which is determined by the crystalline and shape anisotropy, current field, coupling field and demagnetization field. If the direction of the pinned field is parallel to the free layer, electrons passing between the free and pinned layers, suffer less scattering. Thus, the resistance in this state is lower. If, however, the magnetization of the pinned layer is anti-parallel to that of the free layer, electrons moving from one layer into the other will suffer more scattering so the resistance of the structure will increase. The change in resistance of a spin valve is typically 8-20%.
First generation GMR devices were designed so as to measure the resistance of the free layer for current flowing in the plane (CIP) of the film. However, as the quest for ever greater densities continues, devices that measure current flowing perpendicular to the plane (CPP) have begun to emerge. For devices depending on in-plane current, the signal strength is diluted by parallel currents flowing through the other layers of the GMR stack, so these layers should have resistivities as high as possible while the resistance of the leads into and out of the device need not be particularly low. By contrast, in a CPP device, the resistivity of both the leads and the other GMR stack layers dominate and should be as low as possible.
Although the layers enumerated above are all that is needed to produce the GMR effect, additional problems remain. In particular, there are certain noise effects associated with these structures. Magnetization in a layer can be irregular because of reversible breaking of magnetic domain walls, leading to the phenomenon of Barkhausen noise. The solution to this problem has been to provide a device structure conducive to ensuring that the free layer is a single domain so that the domain configuration remains unperturbed after fabrication and under normal operation. This is achieved in the manner schematically illustrated in FIG. 1. Seen there is GMR stack 11 that is flanked by permanent (hard) magnets 12a and 12b that provide a stabilizing longitudinal field to stop the free layer breaking up into multiple domains at its outer edges.
However, as track widths grow smaller, the spacing between magnets 12a and 12b grows less so their effect extends further and further into the free layer which, in turn, brings about a reduction in signal strength. It has been shown that, for CIP heads, the signal sensitivity of a hard biased head can be increased by adding magnetic bias cancellation layer. Such a signal increase can extend the application of hard bias to a narrower track reader. In this type of bias cancellation AFM layer 21, as illustrated in FIG. 2, overlays the free layer. The AFM is used to generate an exchange field with opposite bias direction to cancel out the bias field generated by magnets 11a and 11b. By adjusting the exchange field strength (through inclusion of an exchange dilution layer as discussed above), one can produce a sensor with more of the free (sensing) layer available and thus more signal.
FIG. 3 compares normalized signal strength as a function of transverse field in a CIP head. Curve 31, measured from a head with bias-cancellation shows higher sensitivity than that of curve 31 which is for bias without cancellation
For CPP applications, the current flows perpendicular to the sensor as seen in FIG. 4. As was the case for a CIP, AFM layer 21 can generate an exchange field having opposite bias direction to cancel out the bias field from hard magnets 12a and 12b. This enables the center portion of sensor 11 to have higher sensitivity and thus to produce a stronger signal when sensing current flows through the sensor. Also seen in FIG. 4 are top and bottom contact layers, 42 and 41 respectively, as well as insulating layer 43 that insulates the lower contact 41 from the magnets 12a and 12b. 
A routine search of the prior art was performed with the following references of interest being found:
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,553, Stearns et al. disclose a sensor formed of alternating magnetic and non-magnetic materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,546 (Gill) describes a tunnel junction sensor with AFM coupled flux guide. Coehoorn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,124) show a sensor having FM layers with different uniaxial anisotropies. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,353, Shimazawa shows a hard magnet used to apply bias to a sensor while Yuan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,987) disclose AFM layers providing transverse biasing to a sensor.